Killing the Spare
by TEMPEST-ST0RM
Summary: What would have happened if Thomas Riddle Senior didn't leave and Voldemorts mum did not die? Snapeadoptsharry child abuse


Hello!This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction! Um it completly ignores HBP and DH and most of OotP

Disclaimer: Welllll if I did own it why in the world would I be here  
I only own this plot.

* * *

Chapter 1- The monster under the bed

* * *

July 1st 12:01a.m. -The Riddle Manor: Present day

* * *

The Dark lord was quite happy at the moment, well,happy is not the right word to describe Voldemort's mood anymore. It would be more like pleased at this moment.  
The Hogmeade raid had been successful. Six mudblood deaths, fifteen more torture victims and he caught Dumbledore's blasted bird. Suddenly a loud squawk followed by a painful thunk, snapped Voldemort out of his daze. Wormtail was trying to pour a potion down the squawking bird's throat. While the phoenix was putting up a valiant fight, Wormtail's left arm was bleeding severely and on his torso. Lucuis Malfoy had been helping until the bird hit him hard in the stomach with its head. Malfoy flew back and hit the wall and now was sitting with a pained expression on his face.  
Voldemort felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. He swiftly turned it to a sneer as he reprimand Lucius about getting beat by a bird. "Severus! Get that bloody bird to drink your damn potion. Wormtail and Lucuis get out of my sight!" snarled the Dark lord. "Yes my lord" the trio whispered fearfully.

Voldemort watch Snape walk up to the chained phoenix. "Fawkes remember me? I need you to take this." Snape gestured towards the vial of glowing gold liquid.

The phoenix's golden eyes looked into Severus' own black ones. Then it bowed it's head in resignation. The potions master poured the liquid down Fawkes throat.

Suddenly Fawkes was glowing in a pale yellow light. Severus gasped and jumped back and then looked over at Voldemort, whose red eyes were gleaming in sick satisfaction. Severus looked back at Fawkes. Who you could not see at all now because she was covered in the pale light. Then a flash of light and a magical cracking sound. When Severus could finally look back where Fawkes the phoenix had been chained to the floor, now stood a thirteen-year-old girl.

She was gasping like she was in sever pain. To Severus great astonishment the Dark lord started chuckling and walked up to the girl."Well, well, well still as feisty as ever and apparently the same age as when I cursed you into that blasted bird. Now for twenty-seven years I've been waiting for your answer. That you will join me and my cause."

"YOU MONSTER!Why would I ever join you cause?!" she screamed.

Voldemort just chuckled once more. "You used the same answer last time I asked. So now I will reply the same way I did on that night oh so long ago." His expression darkened "I do not take no as an answer my dear sister! Crucio!"

* * *

"I will not scream! I will not scream! I will not scream! Argh!!! THE PAIN!"

* * *

FLASHBACK 37 years ago September 1969 Riddle Manor

* * *

"You can't just leave! Please we have a four year old boy and another on it's way soon! They need a father! I'll won't do any more magic just please stay!" pleaded four year old Tom Riddle Jr's mother. He poked his head out from his bedroom door to see his mum knealing before his fa...Thomas, with tears streaming down her face and then seeing Thomas just pick up his bags and leave the house. Little Tom felt a burning anger that no four year old should ever feel. How dare did that muggle and make his mother, a pure blood witch grovel on the ground? He went and helped his mother off the ground and made her some tea. When he helped her into bed he saw some blood trickle down from a spilt lip from where his 'father' hit her.

Thomas Riddle Senior died fifteen minutes after he left the Riddle Manor in a drunk driving accident.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well that's chapter 1. Harry will show up soon he is my main character along with Severus. Please Review and be nice if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it. Constructive Critisum is greatly appreciated

Chapter 2: Tears (should be out on Saturday)


End file.
